GOD! MAKE IT STOP!
by CasinoChao412
Summary: Inu gets stuck listening to a song over and over and over and over and over. Why is it annoying? What song? Read to find out! R&R PLZ! One-Shot!


GOD! MAKE IT STOP!!!!!!

It was a calm Saturday morning. Kagome came from her time with her CD player and her HUGE packet of about 600 CDs. (Trust me, 17 year old girls have that many CDs. My 17 year old cousin has over 1000 CDs.) She made that regular walk from the well to the village, there she saw Inu resting, Sango fixing up her boomerang, Shippo jumping in joy that Kagome was here , Miroku in his perverted world of bikini or naked girls, Kaede making potions, and Ryan, in his armor training on a tree.

"Kagome!!!!!!!!" Shippo screamed in joy, jumping into Kagome's arms.

"Glad to see you too, Shippo" Kagome said happily. "Hi everyone!"

"Hi!" Was their reply, at the same time, so conveniently.

Hey, I'm to lazy to type everyone say "Hi"

"What's that you got Kagome?" Inu asked, pointing at her CD player.

"Oh, this is a CD player. It lets you listen to music anywhere you go."

"How does it work?"

"You put a disc in here" She said, pointing to the now open CD player. "Put a disc in, and press play. You put these on." Pointing to the headphones. "And the music comes from them."

"Oh, can I try it?"

"Sure."

Inu put on the headphones and while he was putting them on, a demon possessed the headphones. (I know it's weird, but it will get funny as hell!) the demon put a death grip on Inu's head and wouldn't let go. It also focused on 1 song. Barbie Girl, by Aqua.

'God, this is annoying!' Inu thought. 'Oh well, if it will make Kagome happy, I'll do it.'

"Do you like the song?" Kagome asked.

"You bet!" Inu lied, making Kagome very happy.

"I'm glad you like it." She then walked away, probably making dinner with Sango.

Inu tried to take the headphones off, but they were stuck. "What in all the hells?" he tried again, nothing. "What is wrong with these?!" He kept trying, but they wouldn't work. It was getting to about the 45th time the song was playing and Inu was in a fetal position, listening to torture. It was torture he had to endure over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over. And torture wasn't that bad when other people were having it. But this, this was HELL! It was Inu's own hell. "GOD MAKE IT STOP!!!!!!!!!!!" By this time, Inu was smacking his head off a tree, doing more damage than Ryan's sword.

"What is up with Inu?" Ryan asked, noticing the HUGE dents in the tree.

"I don't know." Miroku said.

"Do you think we should help him?"

"No thanks, at least he is busy with something other than torturing us." Shippo replied.

When the song started for the 1000000th time, Inu was just sitting there, in a trance, silently sobbing, wondering what he did to deserve this.


End file.
